1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image storage devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image storage device on which an image of an object is recorded, an imaging device for imaging an object, a processing method for the image storage device or the imaging device, and a program for causing a computer to execute the processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of face recognition techniques and facial expression recognition techniques, recently, it has become possible to recognize whether an object is a human face and a type of facial expression of the face. Face recognition herein refers to determining whether image data of an object matches face image data including eyes, a nose, a mouth, and so forth. Facial expression recognition refers to analyzing a degree of matching with image data representing a facial expression, such as a laughing face, a crying face, or an angry face. Face recognition and facial expression recognition presuppose processing by a computer, and are also used in imaging devices.
For example, with a camera proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-51338 (FIG. 1), it is possible to recognize a direction of the face of an object and to record image data of the object when the face is looking in a predetermined direction.